


Bigode

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza tem uma surpresa ao chegar em casa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigode

Riza Hawkeye não era muito dada a risos, principalmente risos histéricos após chegar cansada de uma longa viagem. Mas ao entrar em sua casa ela encontra Roy se olhando no espelho admirando o bigode que deixara crescer em sua ausência, os risos acontecem.

"Para de rir, eu não vou raspar, pêlo facial trás um ar de dignidade e sabedoria a minha face !"

Riza não responde, ela continua rindo.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
